A Second Chance
by love me xx love me not
Summary: What if Luke and Lorelai met way before in life and fell in love. Its 1982 and theres a new girl in Stars Hollow Jr. High and shes caught Luke's attention.
1. New School and New Friends

1Hey, heres another story, this ones in chapters– thanks for being patient with my other long messy story, i wrote it quite a while ago, anyway, i hope you like this one. I don't own the Gilmore Girls, but i wish i owned Jess..and Luke..(wonders off)

JUNE 1982

"Lorelai Gilmore don't you dare leave the car when it has not stopped yet." yelled Richard after his thirteen year old daughter who was running up the stairs.

"Lorelai, get back down here!" yelled Emily running into the house after her husband.

"What?" asked Lorelai tears in her eyes.

"You better have one hell of an explanation." demanded Richard. Lorelai just stared at her feet.

"Well.." he urged on.

"I know what your problem was Lorelai, you never cared. You never showed any interest in school what so ever." said Emily.

"Now we have to find a whole new school for you to go to."

"Why do I even have to go to school? If I hate school so much why bother going?" asked Lorelai.

"She wont get into a great grammar school, now that they know she's been expelled from Milcrest." said Emily ignoring her daughter.

"I don't know what were going to do.." said Richard putting his hand on his head.

"Why did they have to expel me anyway?" asked Lorelai moving over to the couch.

"Hmm, let me think." said Emily. "Cutting class, never going to detention, mouthing off to teachers, not following the dress code, not paying attention during class, being late to class..."

"Thats all you got?" said Lorelai sarcastically.

"That sarcasm young lady has gotten you kicked out of one of the finest privet grammar schools in New England." said Richard with force.

"I mean getting kicked out at the end of your seventh grade year.." said Emily.

"Graduate with kids you don't even know."

"Make friends with kids, and leave them in ten months."

"My god!" yelled Lorelai standing up. "I know, I know all of this!"

"If you know this then you would have listened to your teachers warnings and payed attention." said Emily.

Lorelai looked down.

"What school are we going to send you to?"

"A good school, not ones with hooligans running around the halls like animals."

"I agree, it has to be a fine educated school." said Emily.

"I have an idea." said Lorelai.

"What?" asked Richard. Lorelai sat back down.

"My friend Rebecca was driving with her mother one-day and their car staled. They were right outside a little town called...Stars Hollow..and while the car was getting fixed..Rebecca toured the town. She told me it was very small and there was a school there..a Jr. High. She told me it looked very nice, and it was very clean..the only mice were in the science lab.."

"What's the name of this school?"

"Stars Hollow Jr. High.."

"Its public." said Emily in disgust.

"Oh no..you are not going to a public school." said Richard.

"Why not..please daddy." begged Lorelai. "Like you said it was for just a year..and then I'm out..and I can go to a fancy highschool.."

"Lorelai.."

"Please, just say you'll discuss it." said Lorelai with pleading eyes.

"Fine, we'll discuss it."

"Yay!" clapped Lorelai. "Thank you." she ran up the steps.

Emily and Richard talked about Stars Hollow Jr. High and decided to look into it. What they found amazed them. The school itself wasn't that large, it had many clubs to join, drama, sports, even some were academic related. The town that the school was located in had no criminal rates and seemed safe. Plus, Lorelai would be going there for only a year.

Lorelai was so excited when she found out she could go to Stars Hollow jr. high. She wasn't that upset about leaving Milcrest, she didn't have many friends there anyway, except Rebecca, but she was moving to Florida, so it didn't matter.

The whole summer Lorelai was excited and anxious, but when the last weekend of summer vacation arrived, Lorelai found herself nervous and scared.

"Ms. Gilmore. Ms. Gilmore." Lorelai opened her eyes and quickly shut them again. "Ms. Gilmore. It is six AM. Mrs. Gilmore wants you down for breakfast in fifteen minutes."

"Why do I have to get up so early?" asked Lorelai her voice muffled.

"First day of school, Ms. Gilmore." said the maid of the day. Lorelai 's eyes shot open and she jumped up in bed.

"No way!" she cried. "Its here?" the maid smiled.

"Yes, Ms. Gilmore, now hurry, your mother is waiting." the maid left. Lorelai ran to her closet and looked for her uniform, but remembered that she was going to a public school and that she could where anything she felt like.

Lorelai crimped her hair and let it hang to her sides. She put on her light blue jeans and a black tank top. She got out her sneakers and applied some lip gloss and some glitter for her hair.

"Lorelai!" called Emily. Lorelai appeared at the steps.

"What?"

"You missed breakfast, lets get going, don't wanna be late for your first day of school." Lorelai grabbed her black backpack and raced out the door.

Lorelai looked at the building in front of her. It was smaller then Milcrest but it still scared her. What were these kids going to think of her? They all knew each other for a while, was she going to feel like an outcast?

Lorelai slowly entered the building and went into office.

"May I help you?" asked a man.

"Yes, I'm Lorelai Gilmore..I'm new here..I'm not sure where to go."

"Well, welcome to Stars Hollow jr. Highschool." the man said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"You will be in Ms. Hopkins Homeroom, where you will go to now. It is classroom 1E and there you will get your schedule and class times."

"Thank you." smiled Lorelai again.

"Don't mention it, if you need anything, I'll be right down here. I'm Mr. Meryl."

"Thanks again. Bye." Lorelai walked out of the office and into the empty hall.

"Great, first day at a new school and I'm late to class." Lorelai said to herself and searched for homeroom 1E.

Finally she found it. Lorelai took a deep breath and twisted the door knob. Inside were a bunch of students who were talking and laughing with each other. Lorelai smiled and walked up to the teacher who was trying to take attendance.

"Excuse me." said Lorelai.

"Yes sweetie."

"I'm new here..and I think I'm in this homeroom class." Ms. Hopkins smiled and took Lorelai 's paper that the principle gave her.

"Yes, you are in this homeroom."

"Good." smiled Lorelai.

"Class." announced the teacher. The class stopped what they were doing. "Class, this is Lorelai Gilmore, she is new here..and I expect you to make her feel at home. You will sit over there behind Mr. Danes..Luke raise your hand so Lorelai can see." Lorelai saw a boy raise his hand. He didn't look up, it looked like he was reading a comic or something. Lorelai smiled and walked over to her seat.

"Hello." said Lorelai to Luke.

"Hi." said Luke, still not looking up.

"I'm Lorelai."

"Thats great."

"Don't you have a name?"

"Luke." he said.

"I'm sorry..Cuke?"

"Luke.."

"Duke?" Luke turned around annoyed, but suddenly was lost for words. The girl was smiling at him. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, he could stare at them for hours.

"Luke.." he said in a whisper.

"Whatcha readin'?"

"Nothing.."

"It looks like the paper."

"It's the sports section."

"We got a sports buff." Luke sighed and turned around. He heard Lorelai making noises behind him with her mouth. Luke rested his head in his hand trying to drown the sounds out.

Lorelai smiled. She saw Luke getting annoyed, which only wanted her to bug him more.

"Lemme get that." Lorelai reached over and grabbed the paper. Luke watched her turn to the horoscope section.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"When's your birthday?"

"What?"

"Your birthday, the day you were born.."

"I know what a birthday is."

"Then tell me.."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Luke sighed and told Lorelai his birthday. He watched her tear out the horoscope and write something on the back.

"Psst. Luke." said Lorelai. Luke rolled his eyes.

"What?"

Lorelai looked both ways suspiciously and slid the paper across the desk. Luke took it and turned it around.

'_You will meet an annoying girl today, talk to her and she'll go away.'_ Luke smiled and turned around to face her.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Keep it, and it will give you luck one day." Luke folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"So, what's with the baseball cap?" asked Lorelai. Luke smiled and before they knew it, they were in a deep convocation that ended when the bell rang.

Lorelai walked out of her homeroom and looked for her locker. It was locker 86. When she found it, she immediately noticed Luke opening the locker next to her. Lorelai smiled, as soon as she saw Luke, she thought he was cute.

Lorelai skipped up to him and smiled.

"Well I guess were neighbors." she said. Luke turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I was never any good with lockers."

"What do you mean?"

"I could never open them, they would get stuck, I would forget my combination.."

"Ah."

"Yeah. So..." just then two boys and a girl walked up to them.

"Luke!" called a boy as he walked over.

"Hey Andrew."

"How was you summer?" asked the girl.

"It was fine, how about yours Sookie?"

"It was alright.."

"Guys, were gonna be late for Global." said the other boy.

"Chill Jackson." said Andrew.

"Fine, but when Mr. Jones gives us detention, I blame you one hundred percent."

"Uh, hi, I'm Lorelai." said Lorelai popping out for behind her locker door.

"Hi..I'm Sookie, this is Andrew Jackson and Luke."

"We know each other.." said Luke.

"You do?" asked Andrew.

"Oh yeah, Luke and I, we go way back.."

"All the way to homeroom.." finished Luke.

"Well, Lorelai, what class do you have next?"

"Mr. Jones."

"Oh goody we all have global together." smiled Sookie.

"Thats great." said Lorelai.

"You don't live in the town, do you?" asked Andrew.

"No, actually I live in Hertford."

"Hertford, no kidding."

"Yeah..so, to global."

"To global." said Sookie.

The rest of the day went by fast. Lorelai had homeroom, global, and lunch with Luke. Her last class was English and Lorelai spent the whole time looking at the clock, waiting for the hour hand to hit three. When it did, Lorelai ran to her locker to get her books.

While walking out of the school, Lorelai saw Luke, Sookie and Jackson waiting for a very slow Andrew. She was about to walk up to them, but the bus pulled up, and she had to go.

Luke watched Lorelai get into the bus. He thought she was the most beautiful girl, he had ever seen. She had long dark brown hair, an amazing smile and the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.

"Luke?" Luke turned around and saw his friends staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You like her don't ya?" asked Sookie with a grin.

"What? Yeah right.." said Luke.

"What ever you say." she giggled back.


	2. Hangin' in the Hollow

1Lorelai ran into her house and up to her room. She fell back on her bed and smiled.

"Lorelai ?..Lorelai?" Lorelai head Emily call from the other side of the door.

"Yes?"

Emily came into the room.

"How was school?"

"Fine."

"Make any friends?"

"A few."

"Who are they?"

"Mom, you wont know them.."

"I just want to know their names Lorelai.."

"Well, Luke mom.."

"Thats all you said a few.."

"Well, Luke's friends were nice to me..Sookie, Jackson and Andrew.."

"All boys?"

"No, Sookie 's a girl."

"I see. Why are you smiling?"

"No reason."

Emily turned to leave.

"Hey mom!"

"What?"

"Can I hang out in Stars Hollow after school tomorrow?"

"Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"I don't know..everyone hangs out after school..I want to be included."

"Very well..I'll tell Tony to pick you up at six pm."

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled. Emily nodded and left the room.

The next morning Lorelai put on black pants and a white tee shirt. She put her crimped hair in two low pigtails. This time Lorelai was just on time for breakfast.

"Good morning." smiled Lorelai walking in the dining room.

"Good morning." said Emily. Richard folded down the tip of his paper and nodded to his daughter.

"So, dad..how's work?"

"Its fine.."

"Oh..and mom, how's the DAR?"

"Its very well thank you." said Emily not looking up from her plate.

"Your welcome...so, Tony will pick me up at six?"

"Why would Tony be picking you up at six?" asked Richard.

"I'm hanging out in the town after school today dad.."

"When was I to know about this?"

"Apparently now." said Lorelai.

"Emily, why didn't you tell me?"

"Richard, your making this into a big deal.."

"I just would like to be informed on our daughters whereabouts."

"I'm sorry, next time I will tell you when our daughter will return home late."

"Wow, okay, I'm gonna be late." said Lorelai grabbing a piece of toast and heading for the door.

"See you later!" she called and headed for the bus stop.

"Hey Luke." said Lorelai as she walked up behind him in the hall. Luke turned around and smiled.

"Oh, hey Lorelai."

"I was thinking...you wanna hang out after school today?"

"Uh, sure..the guys and I usually hang out at my dads store.."

"Sounds great..so, where does your dad work?"

"The hardware store in town."

"Oh..where does your mom work?" Luke looked down.

"My mom died.." Lorelai automatically felt horrible.

"Oh, I'm sorry..I didn't know.."

"Its fine, she died when I was nine.."

"I'm sorry."

"You did nothing."

"I made you remember it.."

"Its fine." said Luke smiling. "What about your parents?"

"Uh, my dads in the insurance biz, and my mom doesn't have a job, she mainly organizes parties, charity events..nothing remotely worth talking about."

"Got it." said Luke. They glanced into each others eyes, and the gaze locked.

"Luke!" called Andrew. Both Luke and Lorelai broke the gaze and looked down.

"Uh, hey Andrew."

"Hey Lorelai.."

"Hi."

"Just to let you know..my parents are allowing me to have a graduation party." smiled Andrew.

"Graduation?" asked Lorelai. "Its September."

"I like to get a jump start on things, plus the sooner I get out of this school the better."

"Why? It doesn't seem that bad."

"When you've been going to the same school with the same people for eight years, it gets bad."

"I see."

"Graduating class of nineteen eighty two." smiled Andrew. Luke rolled his eyes and Lorelai grinned. Just then the bell rang.

"Were gonna be late for homeroom." said Luke. Andrew nodded and walked into his classroom, while Luke and Lorelai walked to theirs.

Luke sat with Sookie, Jackson and Andrew at a lunch table. Luke looked around for Lorelai but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Who you looking for?" asked Jackson.

"No one." said Luke.

"No one wouldn't happen to have brown hair and blue eyes now would it?" asked Sookie.

"No." said Luke. Just then Lorelai ran up to their table.

"I officially hate gym." she said. Everyone at the table looked at her.

"Why?" asked Jackson.

"Somebody locked me in the locker room."

"What?" asked Luke.

"I was changing in the stall, cause nobody gets to see this for free..and then all of a sudden the lights went out I heard the door slam.."

"Oh." said Sookie. Just then everyone at the table started laughing.

"What? Its not funny!"

"Oh okay." laughed Luke. Lorelai pouted and slumped next to Sookie on the bench.

"So, how did you get out?"

"Well. First I tuned the light back on, and then, I noticed the gym teachers whistle hanging on a hook so I blew it till somebody came to see what was going on."

"I was wondering what that was." said Jackson.

"So, what for lunch?"

"Something disgusting. We don't eat lunch here. We go over to Sookie 's after school and she cooks us something."

"Really, you cook?"

"Yeah, you should come today." smiled Sookie. Just then a blond girl walked up to the table.

"Luke, I need five dollars."

"Why?"

"Lunch, duh."

"Liz, you are not going to eat this toxic waste."

"You cant tell me what to eat, god your such a worry wort."

"When you get food poising don't expect me to be your servant."

"Oh Luke, you know you would be my servant even if I didn't ask you."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Alright, enough." said Sookie. "Luke, give Liz five dollars."

"Yeah Luke listen to Sookie..." said Liz.

"Fine." Luke reached in his pocket and grabbed five singles.

"Singles?"

"Take it or leave it.."

"I'll take it..thanks big bro." Liz walked away.

"So, thats your sister?" asked Lorelai.

"Thats Liz."

"You guys twins or something?"

"No, she's a year younger."

"Got it."

"So, Lorelai, how come you don't go to your old school anymore?" asked Andrew.

"Oh..I uh..I got expelled."

"Really?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah, no biggie." everyone saw Lorelai didn't wanna talk about it so they dropped it until further notice.

The last bell rang and the five walked over to Williams Hardware.

"Dad! Where here!" called Luke as they entered the store, the bell jingling above them. Lorelai looked around and saw a tall man, that looked a lot like Luke standing behind the counter.

"Hey guys..knew friend?"

"Yeah, dad this is Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you." smiled Lorelai.

"You too." smiled William.

"Hey Mr. Danes." said Andrew. "How's the store doing?"

"Its doing great."

"So, how about we show Lorelai the town?" asked Sookie.

"Alright, good idea." said Jackson.

"Luke, be home by seven."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Lorelai, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, and Andrew walked around town.

"And this.." said Sookie showing Lorelai something, but noticed Lorelai stopped.

"What?" asked Luke.

"This house. Its beautiful." Lorelai looked at an old run down house.

"Actually, its an inn..the old Dragonfly. Its been abandoned for years."

"Wow." said Lorelai.

"Its great, isn't it." smiled Sookie.

"It sure is."

"Anybody want ice cream?" asked Andrew. Everyone nodded and walked over to the ice cream parlor.

They all sat in the gazebo eating ice cream, when a fancy car pulled up. The door opened and out came a snooty women dressed in a fancy suit with pearl earrings and a matching neckless. Lorelai 's eyes widened.

"Who's that?" asked Sookie.

"Oh my god." said Lorelai.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" called Emily.

"Mom? What are you doing here? I thought Tony was supposed to pick me up?"

"Oh, I fired him..he leaked oil all over the driveway."

"Mom, how do you know that was just not dad fixing one of his cars?"

"Oh, well..anyway, where have you been?"

"Mom, I told you six."

"Yes, and it is six fifteen. I've been waiting for you in front of that school of yours for fifteen minutes."

"In front of the school? I never said we would meet there."

"Well, I don't know this town, it's a logical place to meet, please Lorelai.."

"Mother.."

"Are these your friends?"

"Yes."

"How..nice..Lorelai we should get home now, Mr. and Mrs. Gracie are coming to dinner tonight."

"Alright..bye guys."

"Bye." said all four together. When the car drove off, they looked at each other.

"Did you see that car?" asked Andrew. They nodded.

"You could tell they save their pennies." said Sookie. Again everyone nodded.

Lorelai stormed into the house. She ran to her room and slammed the door, before letting out a annoyed scream.

"Lorelai Gilmore what has gotten into you?" asked Richard coming into his daughters bedroom.

"Mom, just humiliated me in front of my new friends."

"Oh, I'm sure Emily didn't mean any harm."

"Yeah, I'm sure." said Lorelai sarcastically.

"Lorelai, you mother just went to pick you up to come home for dinner."

"But she acted like a crime buster, storming up to me like I was stealing hubcaps off a car."

"Lorelai, your being so dramatic."

"Alright dad." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"Now, change out of those cloths, the Gracie's are very important clients of mine."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Richard nodded and left the room. Lorelai stuffed her head in her pillow and screamed.

"God." she sighed. Lorelai ran to her tape player and blasted Rick Springfield. Jessie's girl played and Lorelai danced around while changing into a black knee length skirt and a white satin blouse.

Luke walked home at six thirty that night.

"Luke?" asked Liz walking out of the living room.

"What?"

"Who was that girl sitting with you at lunch today?"

"Thats Lorelai."

"She's new?"

"Yeah, Liz."

"She's pretty.."

"I guess.."

"You like her don't you?"

"What? Come on Liz..thats crazy, were friends."

"Sure..whatever." Liz waved her hand and walked back into the living room. "I think she likes you though."

This caught Luke's attention.

"What?"

"I think she likes you."

"How?"

"Well, before she knew I was your sister, I could see she was a little jealous when a girl walked up to you, I think she thought I was your girlfriend." Liz made a gagging noise. "And she smiles at you nice. I saw her staring at you today in the hall, she was smiling."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Liz smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room. Luke stood there, a smile forming on his lips.


	3. Bad Grades and Book Tidal Waves

1

Lorelai walked into homeroom the next day. She saw Luke talking with some boy and they started laughing. Lorelai smiled. She loved Luke's laugh. She only heard it once before, but she loved it. She loved everything about him. His smile. His eyes. His baseball hat, everything.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey Lorelai."

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. You?"

"Same old crap." Luke smiled and turned around in his seat. He heard Lorelai start to hum 'Start Me Up' by the Rolling Stones.

"A Stones fan are we?" asked Luke turning around.

"What?"

"Your humming Start Me Up."

"I am?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well..yeah I love them. I love music, how about you?"

"Its alright."

"More into sports?" Luke nodded. "Not me I love it all. Blondie is my favorite though."

"Oh god not you too."

"What?"

"Liz, is obsessed with Blondie."

"Really." smiled Lorelai.

"Yes, all I hear is that song about the tide..and the numbers.."

"The Tide Is High..a classic."

"She's trying to learn the lyrics."

"Im not the kind of girl..who gives up just like that." sang Lorelai.

"Ah jeeze." sighed Luke as he turned around in his seat.

"I'm sorry." said Lorelai quickly. Luke turned around. Lorelai started humming the chorus.

"Stop."

"Sorry.."

"So..what's your favorite color?" Lorelai asked randomly.

"What?"

"Your favorite color."

"Why would you wanna know my favorite color?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"You said that last time, and I still don't know your birthday."

"Its March 3rd. Now, what's your favorite color?"

"I don't have one."

"Come on, everyone has a favorite color."

"I don't." Lorelai pouted. "Fine..I guess blue."

"Typical male choice. All guys pick blue."

"Well what's yours? Pink?" Lorelai looked down. "Yes well, typical female, always picking pink."

"Its not my only favorite color, I also like purple and orange."

"Thats fascinating."

"I know." Lorelai looked up at Luke and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What? You smiled."

"I did not smile!" said Lorelai.

"You did too." said Luke smiling.

"See, your smiling.."

"I'm smiling cause your getting red.."

"I-I am not." Lorelai looked down, she looked up and saw Luke staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really, you were looking at me."

"So."

"So..uh, you were looking at me like I was your next victim."

"Victim?"

"Yes, you want to lore me outside behind the school and do all sorts of things."

"Ah jeeze.."

"Aw, look Luke's getting red."

"I am not." said Luke.

"To manly to get any color close to pink?"

"You bet." they both smiled, and then the bell rang.

Lorelai walked into her global class and saw everyone in their seats reading in the text book.

"Ms. Gilmore?" everyone looked up. "Your ten minutes late." said the teacher.

"Yeah..I know.." Lorelai looked down.

"Care to explain to me why you are ten minutes late?"

"Well.." Lorelai looked and saw all her friends, including Luke staring at her. "Uh..I was walking up the stairs and I fell when someone pushed me and all my books dropped and went flying, papers everywhere it was a mess, so then I had to pick them all up, which took about six minutes, and then the bell rang, so I was running, when of course, I fell again, this time tripping over my shoe laces, so I picked myself up, luckily no book tidal waves this time, and thats why I'm late." the class started laughing. Lorelai looked down embarrassed.

"Thats enough class!" called the teacher. Lorelai saw none of her friends laughing, this touched her, they were standing up for her, she never had friends like that. "Lorelai, go to your seat." Lorelai nodded and walked over to her desk. When she sat down, she lifted her pants leg to reveal a small bruise forming on the knee.

"You okay?" asked a voice. Lorelai looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Luke."

"Be more careful, and who pushed you down?"

"This boy..I was at the top of the steps, and he just shoved me down, I think he thought I was someone else..I mean I don't even know anybody else in this school, but you guys."

"Yeah..he was probably a jerk."

"Yeah."

"You sure your alright?"

"Positive." Luke nodded and went back to reading. Lorelai smiled and took out her book. The whole time thinking of Luke. For the first time in Lorelai Gilmore's life, she found herself, falling in love.

Lorelai walked into her math class. Before she could sit down, the teacher called her up to his desk. Mr. Monroe. Lorelai's worst teacher, he was short and chubby. Grayish blackish hair and glasses.

"Yes, Mr. Monroe?"

"I would like to discus your test grade."

"What did I get?" Mr. Monroe took out a paper. He handed it to Lorelai and very slowly Lorelai took it.

"See me after class." he said and Lorelai took her seat, still not looking at her grade.

Lorelai slowly lifted the paper and put it back down, when she saw what she got.

'52 F' was in big red ink. Lorelai never did this bad before. Sure, math was her weak subject, but so far all her subjects were turning into weak subjects. She was doing excellent in English and Italian, she was doing horrible in Biology and Global and now she could add Math to that list to. Lorelai was a good student in Milcrest. Sure she got an occasional D, very rarely an F, also very rarely an A, she was a B student, and she liked that. But now, she was a C, D student. Her parents would think it was the school. They would take her out, she couldn't do that, leave Luke like that. Lorelai decided she couldn't show her parents anything that she did bad on. And that was a promise she was going to keep.

The Gilmore family sat in the dining room eating dinner. They never really spoke when they ate their meals. So when her father brought struck up a convocation about school, Lorelai was surprised.

"What about school?" Lorelai asked.

"How is it going?"

"Fine."

"And, you make any friends?"

"Yes." Richard looked at Emily who rolled her eyes.

"And, uh who are they?" Lorelai looked at her dad.

"Well, there's Luke, Sookie, Andrew, Jackson, and the other day I talked with Luke's sister, we have a lot in common. She loves the same shows, movies, and music as I do."

"Is she younger then you?"

"A year younger."

"What is this Luke's last name?" Lorelai thought for a second.

"Danes.."

"Sounds like a nice family." said Richard.

"They are, I met his father, he owns a Hardware store in town."

"Did you meet his mother?"

"Uh, Luke's mother past away."

"Oh dear." said Emily. "Children who loose there mothers at a young age, cause many parental issues in their lives when they get older."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and continued eating her meal which looked like chicken.

"Lorelai!" called Sookie in the hall two weeks later.

"Hey Sook."

"Sorry, I couldn't call you back last night, my mother forbid me go anywhere near the phone."

"Its alright, so..I walked past the old Dragon fly the other day again, and I'm telling you its even more beautiful the second time."

"I know, I love it there."

"So, it used to be an inn?"

"Yeah, from what I heard, thats what my mother told me. It closed down the year after I was born."

"Oh..an inn, sounds like fun."

"What does?"

"Working at an inn."

"Yeah, it does doesn't it." Lorelai smiled to herself. Just then Lorelai spotted Luke and Andrew walking down the hall. Sookie noticed Lorelai smile when she saw Luke and a shine came in her eyes. Sookie grinned. Lorelai heard her friend snicker.

"What?"

"You like him don't you?"

"Like who?"

"Luke."

"Luke? What..thats crazy..were friends, thats like me saying I like Andrew or.."

"Don't even say the next one, Jackson is mine." Lorelai laughed.

"Hey guys." said Luke coming up. Sookie started giggling. Lorelai elbowed her in the ribs.

"Hey Luke."

"What's with her?"

"Uh..cooking fumes gone bad?"

"Okay...see ya later." Lorelai looked at Sookie and busted out laughing.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she laughed. Sookie laughed more as the two moved down the hall. Luke stared at Lorelai, she had a great laugh. Everything about her was great.

Lorelai walked into the cafeteria and walked towards Luke's table. She fell into her seat, which was across from Luke and next to Sookie. Sookie looked at her friend.

"What's up?"

"Not my biology grade."

"Another F?"

"Yes, I never did this bad before, I'm failing like three subjects!"

"I'm failing math if it makes you feel any better." said Luke.

"A little." Lorelai pouted. "God, I'm so hungry! What's so bad with this food anyway?"

"Well, rumor has it that, two years ago, an eighth grader ate the pizza and died." said Sookie.

"Bull."

"I don't believe it, but from what I heard, the food is gross." said Luke.

"I would eat a cow right now." Lorelai stood up.

"Your not doing what I think your doing.." said Sookie. Lorelai started walking towards the lunch line.

"Lorelai, its like suicide!" said Luke. Lorelai walked very slowly to the line and picked up a slice of pizza. She paid and walked back to the table.

"She did!" cried Sookie.

"It smells good." said Lorelai.

"Thats where they lure you in." stated Luke. Lorelai lifted the pizza and bite into it. Just then the pizza dropped and Lorelai put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh..oh god..oh god!" Lorelai ran towards the bathroom, with a hysterical laughing Luke and Sookie behind her.

"We warned her." said Sookie. Luke nodded still laughing.

Lorelai came back five minutes later.

"That was disgusting!"

"We told you."

"What was?" asked Andrew who just joined the table with Jackson.

"Lorelai tried the pizza."

"Uh!" cried Jackson.

"Thats like suicide."

"Thats the word on the street."

"Well, now I know, it was so nasty." Lorelai made a face.

**Thanks for all those who read and reviewed the last chapters. Heres another chapter before the nights over, i just have all these ideas in my head, i don't wanna loose them lol. This chapter might not be as good as all the other ones, but i have the whole story already planned out so the updates will keep coming, unless people beg me to stop lol. Once again thanks a bunch!**

**-Maddie**


	4. They Say It's Your Birthday

1

Christmas rolled on by, and then before they knew it, it was Valentines Day. Lorelai was beyond tempted to send Luke a letter, but felt embarrassed. Sookie told her to go for it, but Lorelai in the end, decided not to. Luke had the same debate with his friends. They told him to send the letter, but Luke was nervous she wouldn't feel the same way.

February fourteenth. A day where everyone in the halls were either kissing, holding hands, or hugging. Sookie and Jackson were holding hands walking up to Lorelai by her locker.

"Happy Valentines Day!" cheered Sookie.

"Bah!" said Lorelai. "Easy for you to say, you have a Valentine."

"Aw, I'm sure by the end of the say, you will have guys lined up to give you their Valentines Day cards."

"Yeah right." said Lorelai walking away. Luke closed his locker and walked the other direction. Sookie looked at Jackson and they both rolled their eyes.

Winter Break rolled along and Lorelai missed everyone at school. Her mother didn't allow her to go to Stars Hollow, and she certainly didn't want to hang out at her own house. So for eleven days Lorelai didn't see or talk to Luke. When the first day of school came around again, Lorelai was so excited to see everyone, especially Luke she didn't mind getting up at six.

Lorelai walked up to her dresser and picked out dark blue jeans with a checkered belt, a black sweater and a long necklace. She curled her hair into loose curls and let them hang in her face.

Lorelai skipped into the building and rounded to corner for her locker, when she saw Luke talking with some girl. They were laughing and Luke was smiling. Lorelai only saw Luke smile to her, jealously hit her hard in the stomach. She quickly walked past them, and went to her locker. After putting all her books in, she closed it and started to walk, but couldn't. Something was holding her back. Lorelai looked and realized she closed the locker on her sweater. She sighed and did the combination again, but her sweater jammed the locker from opening. Lorelai looked up and saw Luke say goodbye to the girl and start walking over to her.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Hey."

"How was your break?"

"Alright..yours?"

"Boring, had to help out around the store."

"Bummer."

"Yeah." smiled Luke. Then he noticed Lorelai not moving. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing..so, who were you were you talking to over there?"

"That's Ana. She's my sister's friend."

"Oh."

"Yeah, she left her jacket at the house yesterday, and since Liz is sick today, I had to bring it in." Lorelai smiled a little.

"Well, I hope she feels better."

"We should get to homeroom."

"Yeah." Lorelai started to walk but got pulled back. Luke noticed Lorelai stop.

"What?"

"I'm..sorta..stuck." Lorelai moved a little to show the black fabric stuck in the locker. Luke laughed and walked over.

"Its not funny."

"Oh, alright." laughed Luke.

"Help."

"Alright, I'll try and pull open the locker and you pull at your sweater."

"Alright." Lorelai pulled and Luke pulled. Just then Lorelai jerked back and was free.

"Ah, thank you." Lorelai hugged Luke. They both wanted to stay like that forever, just breathing in each others scent, but the bell was going to ring any second. They both let go and smiled, as they walked into homeroom.

Five days later, Lorelai ran into school with a huge grin on her face. She ran to her locker to find Luke, Sookie, Jackson and Andrew standing around her locker.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Lorelai. They all jumped apart.

"Happy birthday!" cheered Sookie. Lorelai smiled and hugged all her friends. She looked at her locker and saw a sign that read

'_To our new best friend Lorelai. Happy Birthday! Love, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, Andrew and Liz.'_

"Liz wanted to sign it too." said Luke.

"Well, I'll have to thank her.." they smiled and started walking. But noticed Lorelai wasn't with them. They turned around and saw her looking at the sign.

"Lorelai?" asked Luke. Lorelai turned to face them tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Luke concerned.

"I'm really your best friend?" they smiled.

"Yeah, of course you are." Lorelai smiled.

"I never had a best friend before...my only friend in my old school was Rebecca, and I never really even talked to her...you guys are my best friends too." she smiled. Lorelai started walking and soon the rest followed.

Lorelai walked into her house that same day. She walked into the living room and saw her mother reading.

"Hey mom."

"Hello." Lorelai waited for a 'Happy birthday' but she got nothing.

"How was your day?"

"Alright."

"That's..good."

"Go do your homework." Lorelai nodded and walked up the steps. She crashed down on the bed and opened her Bio book and started reading.

"Ms. Gilmore." said the maid walking into her room a few hours later.

"Yes?"

"Dinner is ready."

"I'll be down in a second."

"Alright, Ms. Gilmore." Lorelai turned off he music and left her room. There she saw her father and mother sitting at the table already.

"Hey dad."

"Hello, Lorelai."

"Richard, Mich Becker called before."

"Your kidding." laughed Richard.

"No, and he wanted to have lunch tomorrow with you."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that was entirely up to you."

Lorelai sat in her seat shaking her head. _'They forgot my birthday." _she thought.

"So, I found something interesting on my locker today."

"What?"

"This." Lorelai took out the folded piece of paper from her pocket and laid it on the table. Emily and Richard leaned over and started to read it. Both of them looked up at one another.

"Oh no." said Richard.

"Oh dear." said Emily, both at the same time.

"Today's March third." stated Richard.

"Oh, Lorelai, were so sorry." said Emily. "I'll have Celia whip up.."

"Forget it, what's done is done...I'm gonna get to bed, excuse me." Lorelai got up and walked out of the room. Emily and Richard sighed. They felt horrible. They forgot their daughters birthday.

As Celia was clearing the table, Emily decided it was time for her and Richard to talk with Lorelai. They walked up to her bedroom door and heard muffled cries coming from inside. She was talking to someone on the phone.

"They forgot my birthday, I mean they don't pay attention to me, and I never say anything, but the one day I actually get attention from my parents, and they forget...why do they have to hate me?...yes they do, they hate me Luke, believe me...yeah, well did your dad ever forget your's or Liz's birthday?..see...yeah..I guess..." they heard Lorelai laugh. "Yeah, alright..thanks Luke I gotta go...see you tomorrow..bye." Emily and Richard looked at one another. They nodded and knocked.

"What?"

"Lorelai, may we come in?"

"If I say no, your still gonna come in anyway.." Emily opened the door.

"Lorelai, we never meant to forget your birthday, we just didn't know it was March third."

"People loose track of the date all the time." said Richard. Lorelai smiled.

"Luke said that."

"Well, hes right."

"Yeah..it's alright, I really never acknowledge your birthday either, so now were even."

Emily hugged her daughter, which Lorelai returned oddly and Richard patted her head. When the door shut, Lorelai fell back on her bed and closed her eyes, before she knew it she was asleep.

Months past. It was a week till graduation. Everyone was leaving to go to Stars Hollow High. Lorelai begged her parents to let her go, but they said that the deal was that they allow her to go to the Jr. High and she goes to a fancy highschool. This made Lorelai so upset, she cried every day that grew closer to graduation.

Andrew was having a graduation party, and invited a lot of people. Emily and Richard allowed Lorelai to attend. It was the day before graduation.

**Thanks again for all the reviews! There's gonna be probably be like three more chapters, four at the most. Anyway, hope your enjoying it and I'll keep updating unless you beg me to stop as i said before lol. Thanks again!**

**-Maddie**


	5. As We Go On

1

Lorelai was getting ready for Andrew's party. She wore light blue jeans and a pink silky tanktop. Her dad drove her to Stars Hollow and dropped her off at Andrew's house.

"Pick me up at twelve?"

"Eleven."

"eleven thirty?"

"Eleven fifteen."

"Deal." Richard smiled. "Thanks daddy."

"Your welcome, Lori." Lorelai smiled, the last time her father called her that was when she was six, and he was leaving for a two month business trip in Europe, and Lorelai wouldn't let go of his leg, they had to get Emily plus the maid to get the crying girl off.

Lorelai walked into the house. She heard music playing in the basement and she walked down. There she saw Sookie, Jackson, Luke, Andrew and a few other people from school. Luke smiled when he saw Lorelai.

"Hey." said Lorelai.

"Hey, you look nice.."

"You too.."

The party started off great. But no one really was dancing. The girls stayed on one side of the room and the boys the other.

Soon girls were pairing up with guys and started dancing.

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_

Soon almost every girl and boy were paired up, except and few, Lorelai and Luke among that few. Lorelai just stared at Luke, she couldn't take her eyes off him. She was just hypmatized by his features that she just couldn't look away.

_I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare You're so close but still a world away What I'm dying to say, is that  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true I never wanted anyone like this It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

Lorelai saw Luke look back at her and he gave her a small smile, just then he noticed Lorelai walking over. Without a word, she grabbed his hand and lead him on the dance floor.

_Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all_  
_Slowly now we begin to move_

_every breath I'm deeper into you_

_Soon enough were standing still in time_

Luke felt Lorelai move closer to him. Her arms were around his neck, and his were around her lower back. Her head rested on his shoulders, and he just breathed in her scent. She smelled like coconuts and coffee. Lorelai smiled. She loved this feeling, the feeling like she was safe, this was the final test, Lorelai Gilmore was most defiantly in love.

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_  
_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you_

The song ended and Lorelai lifted her head and looked into Luke's eyes. She didn't know what came over her, she just leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Luke didn't pull away in fury, so Lorelai knew she made the right move. Lorelai pulled apart, from the sweet kiss and stared shyly down.

"I just wanted to see what it was like.." Luke smiled and so did Lorelai. She rested her head on his shoulder again, and they stayed that way, even tho there was no music playing.

it was the day of graduation. Lorelai was so upset. She had to leave Luke, and go to some rich school. She didn't tell Luke the news yet. Last night had been the best night of her life, she got her first kiss with the guy of her dreams. She couldn't think about what her life would be like now that there's going to be no more Luke in it.

The Gilmore family piled into the car and drove to Stars Hollow Jr. High for the last time. Lorelai stepped out of the car, in her cap and gown. She looked beautiful. Her hair was crimped and she wore barely no makeup, just some.

She walked into the gym, and the first person she saw was Sookie.

Sookie ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Were graduating!" cried Sookie.

"I know!"

"So..last night, I couldn't help but notice, you and Luke lock lips.." Sookie looked at her friend, a smile played on her lips. Lorelai smiled back and stared at the floor. Sookie started jumping up and down.

"Will the graduates please take their places." came a voice. Lorelai looked at her parents, they gave her a small smile and nodded. Lorelai smiled back and ran off to her spot.

Pomp and Circumstance played as the first students walked down. Luke stood in front of Lorelai. Before Luke walked down the aisle, he turned to Lorelai.

"This is it." he said.

"Yeah.." replied Lorelai. Luke started walking down the aisle. Luke turned the corner and stood by his seat, now it was Lorelai 's turn. She started walking. Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion. The gym never seemed to long before this. Lorelai glanced at her parents, her mother was wiping away tears, and her father looked so proud.

"Mary Carlson." called the teacher. Mary walked up and took her diploma.

"Lucas Danes."

Emily and Richard looked up, they never met Luke before. He looked like a nice young man. Emily glanced over to her right, and saw a man and a girl clapping so loud. She assumed it was Luke's father and sister.

"Lorelai Gilmore."

Lorelai walked up and took her diploma. She looked at her parents looking so proud. She loved it when they were proud of her. She glanced at Luke and he was smiling. Tears came in to Lorelai 's eyes. She was going to miss him.

The ceremony ended. Emily and Richard told Lorelai they would meet her in the car.

Lorelai walked over to Sookie.

"Sookie.."

"Can you believe its over? I'm so happy! Now we get to go to highschool together, and then college.." Sookie stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to Stars Hollow High."

"What? Why?"

"I made a deal with my parents that if I can go to the Jr. High for a year, I would go to a fancy privet highschool."

"Oh no..I'm gonna cry." Sookie said tears coming into her eyes. Lorelai already had tears coming down her face.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Lorelai hugged her friend.

"I'm gonna miss you too..but hey, we can still hang out, talk on the phone."

"Yeah, I guess." said Lorelai unsure. Just the she saw Luke.

"Sookie ..I gotta..."

"I know.." Lorelai nodded and walked over to Luke.

"Hey.."

"Oh hey." smiled Luke.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm not going to the high school. I'm not coming back.."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry Luke, my parents are making me go to a privet high school..I begged them to let me go to Stars Hollow high, but they wouldn't listen."

"Wow..uh..I'm gonna miss you."

"Oh you have no idea."

Luke reached out and wiped the tears from her face. Lorelai smiled and leaned in and gave Luke a sweet kiss.

"Bye Luke."

"Bye Lorelai." Lorelai walked up the steps and turned around to see Sookie, Jackson and Andrew waving a small wave. Then Lorelai disappeared out the door. They never saw her again.

**Okay before you go all OMG WHY DID SHE DO THAT! on me, its all gonna turn out fine believe me! This chapter was a little dramatic i guess but don't loose heart, you know i wouldn't make Lorelai never met Luke again..and another thing, i realize that 'Crazy for you' was made like in 1985, but close enough, i just thought thats a great song for them lol. Thanks for all the reviews and remember don't fret, it will all turn out great!**


	6. Back to the Future

1

Lorelai Gilmore walked around her small Lichfield apartment. She was wearing a bath robe and fuzzy purple slippers.

"I swear, I'm so happy were moving, now I don't have to clean this place." said Lorelai to the bathroom door.

"Yeah okay.." came a voice.

"Rory, hurry up in there"

"I'm almost down..I'm brushing my teeth." called back Rory. Just then the door opened and Rory walked out.

"Finally, I swear, we should just move your bed in there."

"Me, you're the one who spends an hour putting on makeup."

"It never comes out the way I want."

"Excuse."

"Well, today we really need to get moving. Were moving in two days and we need to get your school papers to transfer them into your new highschool, and need to get my work papers, rent a U-Haul truck, pack more of our crap into boxes.."

"What school am I going to?"

"Well, it's the best school ever, I went to the Jr. High for my eighth grade year, and there a highschool next door..Stars Hollow High."

"I love it when the town's name is in the school."

"I know..wow, I cant believe I'm going back to that place, it has so many memories."

"Your first kiss..first love..graduation.."

"First best friends..first slow dance with a boy..." Lorelai looked down.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just wondering if any of my old friends still live there..."

"Its been nineteen years mom.."

"I know kid. But there's still hope...I haven't talked to them in nineteen years."

"Wow. Why didn't you ever keep in touch?"

"Well, I was always nervous to call..him, and I once called Sookie and her mother answered and said she was at a friends house and that she would call me back, but she never did, and then things got to complicated, I got pregnant, I dropped out of highschool, I ran away..things just went to fast.."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you need the bathroom?"

"Oh, right..give me fifteen minutes and then were gonna get moving with out list for today."

"And what a list it is." Rory moved over to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Soon the night came, and the two Gilmore women were heading off to bed.

"Mom?" asked Rory sleepily.

"Em?"

"Do you think I'll make new friends?"

"Emm."

"Mom?" Rory looked at her mother lying on the couch. She was sleeping. Shaking her head, Rory brought the blanket from the chair, to the couch and put it over her mother.

"Night mom."

Rory walked into her room and shut off the light.

Rory glanced at her clock. 3:01. All Rory could think about was going to a new school and all the kids hating her. She thought about her mother not getting a good job, and them struggling even more then they were now. Rory got out of bed and walked into the living room. She saw her mother still sleeping on the couch.

"Mom." Rory shook her mother. She didn't move. "Mom!"

"What?" asked Lorelai annoyed. "Come on mom, five more minutes..."

"Mom?" Lorelai 's eyes fluttered open.

"Ror?"

"I cant sleep."

"And you want me to feel your pain?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"Is moving really necessary?"

"What?"

"I mean, I just made friends with these kids, and I'm going to leave them and go into Sophomore year not knowing anybody?"

"Babe, I thought you said you were fine with it?"

"I thought I was..but that was when we were moving in four months..now were moving tomorrow. It seems more real now."

"It is real hun. Listen, if you really, truly want to stay here, we will.." Rory thought for a second. Her mother seemed really excited about moving. She couldn't let her down like this, after all she sacrificed for her.

"No, mom..we can move to Stars Hollow, its alright, just nerves talking I guess."

"You sure? I can call the U-Haul guys.."

"No, I'm sure."

"Alright, get some sleep. We have to go to the new house tomorrow and measure, and find places for everything, its so exciting."

"Are you scared about seeing anyone you know?"

"Nah, I thought about it, and they all probably all moved by now."

"Yeah, nineteen years is a long time."

"Yeah, alright hun, you sure your alright now?"

"Positive. Night."

"Night, love ya."

"You too." Rory smiled and walked into her room once again.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_.

Rory's eyes shot open.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

Her hand swung out to her side and hit the snooze button. Rory got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, her mother was up, dressed and ready to go.

"Hurry, get dressed!"

"Alright, chill." Rory went into her room and came out dressed in black biker shorts and a white tank top.

"Lets go!"

"Cant we have breakfast first?"

"We'll get something on the way."

"Fine." Rory grabbed her cell phone off the charger and followed her mother out the door.

Lorelai 's heart began beating very fast once she saw the Welcome to Stars Hollow sign.

"Wow." she said.

"What?"

"I just..I just cant believe I'm back. I really loved it here. You are too, I grantee it."

"I hope so."

The girls drove around the town.

"Everything looks the same, its amazing. You see that." Lorelai pointed to the gazebo.

"Yeah?"

"Thats were grandma busted me and my friends when I was fifteen minutes late coming home."

"What were you doing?"

"Eating ice cream."

"Oh." Lorelai pulled over to a curb.

"Lets walk."

"Alright." the girls got out, and Rory noticed Lorelai look up.

"What's wrong?"

"This..this was..Luke's fathers store. It's a diner now. I guess they all moved."

"I guess. Wait, look at the top..Williams Hardware.."

"Hm, I guess it was to heavy to take down."

"I guess.." Rory looked inside and saw a man behind the counter. He had a flannel shirt on and a backwards baseball cap.

"Hey mom.."

"What?" Rory looked back in the window, but the man was gone.

"Nothing."

The girls walked down the rode.

"Wha.." Rory felt her mother pull her over. "What was that?"

"Look." Rory looked at the building in front of her.

"What?"

"It's the Dragon fly.."

"Okay.."

"No, it's the Dragon fly inn! It's the place where I wanted to work when I got older!"

"Really..its all broken down.."

"Yeah, I guess it was just a child's fantasy. But it was sure fun to think about."Rory smiled.

"Yeah, I bet it was."

Lorelai put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and they continued walking.

"So, next stop, our house?" asked Rory. Lorelai smiled.

"Oh yeah.."

they walked for about ten more minutes until they found it.

"Wow, mom its beautiful..."

"MOREY THEIR HERE!" came the sheik of her woman. Both girl jumped. All of a sudden a small blonde woman ran out of the house next door.

"Oh god." said Lorelai.

"Maybe she didn't see us."

"Well aren't you two the prettiest things..I'm Babette, I live next door..MOREY!"

"Its nice to meet you." smiled Lorelai. "I'm Lorelai, and this is my daughter Rory.."

"Its nice to meet you..just wanted to welcome you into the neighborhood."

"Thank you."

"When are ya moving in?"

"Tomorrow."

"Thats great!"

"We think so."

"Hello honey, your being quiet." said Babette to Rory. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Ah, fifteen, my greatest year..alright well, I gotta get going.."

"Well, it was nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Babette ran into the house. Both girls looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What a way to be welcomed into the neighborhood."said Lorelai.

"Lets go see the house." They started to walk up the porch and approached the door.

"Ready. One..two..three." Lorelai twisted the doorknob but it wouldn't open. She looked at Rory who look just as confused. Lorelai started banging on the door.

"Its locked mom."

"Maybe Babette..." just then they saw Babette pull out of her driveway and drive down the rode.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, we cleared like eight hours..so we have eight hours to kill.."

"Wanna see more of the town?" asked Rory.

"Sure."

They both walked around, just then Lorelai saw the Independence Inn.

"Is this the place mom?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, I guess. Mr. Jones did saw Independence Inn.."

"Wanna check it out?"

"Yeah." both girls walked into the inn. There they saw a beautiful entrance way.

"Excuse me." said a man in a funny accent. Lorelai turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Are you here for the maid opening?"

"Uh yeah."

"Come with me please.." Lorelai followed the man.

"I'll stay here." said Rory

"Alright." Lorelai called back.

The man lead her into an office.

"Mia.."

"Come in Michel."

"Here take your seat.." Michel left the room.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore..I'm here for the maid job.."

"Ah, yes..alright. Have you had any experience?"

"Yes, I worked at a small bed and breakfast in Lichfield for five years as a maid, two days a week.."

"Alright..how old are you?"

"Thirty two."

"Thirty two..alright, lets see..do you have any problems working at night?"

"Night, well..I have a fifteen year old daughter..I allow her to stay home alone its not that..its just, we just moved here..and for her to stay alone in a new house might a little overwhelming for her."

"I understand..well, you seem like a nice person, I don't have a problem with you..you got the job."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Thank you! Thank you so much."

"You will work from nine to five on weekdays, on Saturday you will work from ten to three, Sundays you will have off."

"Thank you."

"Can you start next Monday?"

"Sure thing."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Meanwhile..

Rory sat on a couch in the lobby. Just then the kitchen door swung open and a little red haired woman walked out. She walked over to the reception desk and started talking with the french guy. Then she turned to leave, but noticed Rory sitting on the couch.

"Hello." said the lady.

"Hi."

"I'm Sookie."

"Sookie? Are you serious?" Sookie looked at the girl a little upset.

"I didn't pick the name, my mother did, if I had the choice I would have chosen Amanda, I always liked that name.."

"No, no I didn't mean it that way..I mean, are you really Sookie?"

"Yes, why have you heard about me?"

"Yes, I hear about you a lot.."

"Really! Oh, I knew this day would come, my name in lights. Sookie St. James. Star chief.."

"No, thats not how I heard about you.."

"Then how.."

"Honey! I got the job..." yelled Lorelai just then she stopped. She stood still. Sookie stood up and moved closer to Lorelai. Just then she just turned around and went back into the kitchen. Lorelai stood there amazed.

"Was that.." asked Rory.

"Yes.."

"Why is she.."

"I don't know..but I'm going to find out." Lorelai walked very slowly into the kitchen. She saw Sookie cutting up something and tossing them into a pot.

"Sookie?"

"Nineteen years."

"Listen.."

"Lorelai, its been nineteen years. No letter, not call, no visit. We all thought something happened to you. You had us all worried sick. Especially Lu...us all."

"I called you."

"When?"

"A week after graduation. I called, you mother told me you would call me back, you never did."

"I was never told you called.."

"It just got so..confusing. I got pregnant..at sixteen."

"Wow."

"Yeah, big wow. I had..Rory, ran away from my parents house, moved into a shit hole apartment, worked two days a week as a maid in the most un popular B&B, lived on minium wadge for fifteen years...I didn't have time to call, or visit. I was seventeen and had to work, take car of a one year old. I grew up so fast, I never forgot about you guys though."

"We never forgot about you either." just then the two women were in a huge embrace. They cried on each others shoulders.

"Sookie, I got the...who died?" asked a man.

"Jackson! Its Lorelai!"

"Lorelai?" asked Jackson.

"Jackson, oh my god!" cried Lorelai. Jackson smiled and hugged Lorelai.

"When did you get back?"

"I'm moving in to a house in town tomorrow."

"Mom?" Rory walked into the kitchen.

"Uh..baby, this is Sookie and Jackson."

"She's beautiful Lorelai." smiled Sookie.

"Thank you."

"You have a kid?" asked Jackson.

"Yeah.."

"Shes tall for her age."

"Shes fifteen.."

"But that means...oh."

"Yeah."

"Well..it was nice to see you again, but I need to get back to work."Jackson walked out of the kitchen.

"So, are you two..."

"I guess..a little."

"Still no ring."

"No." sighed Sookie. "So..did you see Luke yet?"

"Luke?"

"Yeah..don't tell me you forgot about him.."

"Of course not, I just thought he moved.."

"Honey, no one moved..except Liz.."

"Liz moved?"

"Got pregnant just like you."

"wow.."

"Has a son. Jess..they live somewhere in Maine."

"Where is Luke?"

"He owns the diner in town. Turned the Hardware store into one. He even lives above it."

"His father let him do that?"

"Will past."

"Oh no."

"yeah, a few years back."

"Poor Luke." Sookie ran out of the kitchen.

"She does that a lot doesn't she?" asked Rory.

"You have no idea." they followed Sookie out.

"Where you going?"

"Were going to see Luke."

"What! No.."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Lorelai..all these years we thought you were hurt..dead. We knew it wasn't like you not to keep in touch.."

"Sookie.."

"Lorelai, he missed you."

"I missed him too."

"Then lets go."

"Come on mom."

"Not you too."

"Mom, you talk about him a lot, what could of been..lets just see if what could of been could be.."

"Shes smart." said Sookie. Lorelai nodded and walked out the door. The three of them walked down the street of Stars hollow.

"So, Andrew owns a book store?"

"Yup."

"Never thought he had it in him."

"Me neither..here we are."

"I change me mind."

"No..lets go." Sookie ran into the diner.

"Luke, Luke, Luke!"

"What now Sookie."

"Do I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah.".Sookie looked behind her but saw no one. "Oh come on." she signed. Just then the door flung open and Rory walked in. Luke's eyes widened. Those eyes.

"Sookie, mom said that shes not coming in because shes scared.."

"Tell your mother to get her ass in here."

"Alright.." Rory walked outside and turned the corner.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see." smiled Sookie. The bell chimed. Lorelai was getting pushed in by her daughter. Her back was towards Luke.

"What's going on?" Luke asked again. Lorelai 's back stiffened. It was him. It was really him.

"I cant Rory." she whispered. "He's gonna hate me."

"Mom, he wont hate you.." Rory gave one last push and Lorelai was in. She turned around.

"Hey Luke." she said. Luke just stared.

"Lorelai?"

"Wow, its been awhile hasn't it?"

"Uh..yeah.."

"How ya been?"

"Fine..you?"

"I've been great..Luke, this is my daughter Rory..Rory this is Luke."

"Daughter..wow."

"Yeah.."

"Hi." said Rory.

"Isn't it great, were all back together." sighed Sookie.

"Yeah." smiled Lorelai. Luke still stared at Lorelai. It was her, it was really her.

"Its..great." he finally said.

"Mom, why don't you tell Luke about the house."

"House?" asked Luke.

"We brought a house, next to Babette."

"Thats a nice house." said Sookie.

"It is, but we cant get in, it was locked."

"Babette has the key." said Luke.

"I know..she left though."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so..Rory, we have to see Stars Hollow High for you..we'll be back later..bye guys." the two girls left the diner.

"Isn't it great..shes back." smiled Sookie.

"How could she not write us."

"Luke.."

"I mean, she just disappeared off the face of the earth, comes back with a kid..nineteen years later.."

"Luke.." Sookie told Luke everything Lorelai told her, and he immediately felt bad.

"Oh. Wow."

"Yeah.."

**Yeah I know this might have been a little rushed, cause I was in a rush when I wrote it, there will be one more chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**-Maddie**


	7. Do You Remember?

1

"He seemed nice." said Rory.

"He is, very nice."

"You could of said more then two words to him."

"I haven't seen him for nineteen years..they thought I was dead." Lorelai smiled.

"I know."

"Which will never happen, I will never die, everybody knows that."

"Or at least they should."

"Here here."

"So..did you love him?"

"I told you I did."

"No, I mean..really loved him, not just wow I love Leonardo DiCaprio."

"I..really love him."

"What?"

"What?"

"You said love..not loved."

"W-What.."

"You said I really love him, not I really loved him.."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"You still love him don't ya?" smiled Rory. Lorelai looked down and back up with a small smile.

"Yeah..yeah I do."

"Then tell him!"

"What?"

"Tell him you love him!"

"What! Thats crazy! I disappear for years and come back randomly and tell Luke that I love him..and what if he doesn't feel the same way? Them I'm screwed.."

"Screwed funny you should use that word, hey maybe if you do tell him he will..."

"Rory!" Rory started to giggle. "Yup, definitely your mothers daughter."

"Compliment?"

"Uh, how could it not be?"

"What was I thinking?"

"Only God knows."

Just then a young girl came zipping down the street. She bumped into Rory and dropped a bag filled with CDs.

"Oh sorry." said Rory.

"Don't worry.." said the girl. They both bent down to pick up the CDs.

"Wow, I love this Cd!" said Rory.

"Me too, I also have the first one..and the one with all the remixs. I didn't really want it, but it has one great song on it, I would die if I didn't own..I'm Lane."

"I'm Rory..this is my mother Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you." smiled Lorelai.

"You too..."

"Wow, you must have like fifty CDs in here..wait, why is there a bible in here?"

"My mother wont let the evil rock music in the house, the bible is the decoy."

"Got it. Hey, I didn't even know this CD came out yet!"

"It came out last Friday, there's this great place in town they sell great music for a great price..want me to show you?" Rory turned and looked at her mother.

"Go, have fun."

"Thanks." Rory said. She hugged her mother and ran off with Lane. Lorelai smiled and stared at her surroundings. She still couldn't believe she was really here.

"Lorelai!" Lorelai turned around and saw Luke walking up to her. She smiled.

"Hey! What's up?"

"I just want you to know..that I am really happy your back..I didn't say much back there..just want you to know that."

"Well, we both kind of played the monosyllabic part..I'm happy to be back."

"I've missed you." he said.

"I've missed you to." they started to walk.

"So..you have a kid."

"Yeah, shes great."

"She seems it..where is she now?"

"She met this girl and there hanging out."

"Oh..she has your eyes.."

"Yeah..and my love of coffee." Luke smiled.

"So..your married?"

"No..no, her father..Chris lives in California. We don't see him much..he comes down three times a year maybe more."

"Thats ruff."

"Yeah..you know shes going to Harvard."

"Really..now?"

"No, when she graduates. She wants to become a journalist. Travel the world and be that reporter on the spot..where wars and bombs are going off right in back of her."

"Very daring."

"I think shes nuts."

"Like her mother." Lorelai smiled and playfully hit Luke's arm.

"Did you know my mother had to pay for us to move."

"What?" Luke confused by her random statement.

"She came for a visit to out apartment for the first time six months ago. She told Rory and I that we are moving and she doesn't want to hear another word about it. We..don't have much money, so she had to pay.."

"Oh.."

"Yeah..did you ever realize how fast time goes?"

"Yeah, I have."

"I mean, it feels like graduation was yesterday..like I was in the hospital waiting room yesterday..its so fast.."

"Yeah, it is."

"So..Luke, ever get married?"

"No, cant say I have."

"How's your sister?"

"Liz and her son, Jess live in Maine. She's alright I guess, she only calls when she needs something."

Lorelai smiled.

"What?" Luke asked.

"What?"

"You were smiling."

"I-I was not.."

"You were to." Luke smiled.

"Now your smiling.."

"I'm smiling cause your smiling.."

"My smile makes you smile?"

"Sure.." Luke looked down.

"Hey..do you still have the horoscope?"

"What horoscope?"

"Never mind." Lorelai looked down.

"Alright.." Luke started walking again. "There's a party at Ms. Patty's tonight.."

"Who?"

"Ms. Patty, you remember, the one that pinched your cheek and made it red for the whole day.."

"Oh god.."

"Yeah, shes throwing herself a party tonight for her birthday, the whole town's invited. And since you are now apart of the town after Babette lets you in, your also invited. You and Rory should come."

"That would be nice..yeah we will." smiled Lorelai.

"Good, I'll see ya later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Lorelai walked back to the house and when she saw Babette she got the keys. Lorelai wanted to wait for Rory to enter the house, so she sat on the porch. Time went by and Lorelai grew nervous. Rory would never stay out and not call her. She decided to look around. Lorelai walked around the town and saw nothing.

"Luke!" yelled Lorelai entering the diner.

Luke jumped. "Jeeze. What?"

"Has Rory been in here?"

"No..not since before."

"Oh God..oh God.." Lorelai ran outside. Luke ran after her.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"She went with some girl to a record store like an two hours ago and she didn't call..I'm the worst, I didn't even know this girl..she was just running through the town with CDs and bibles..for all I know she could be a axe murderer and she has my baby..."

"Lorelai, clam down..was she Korean?"

"Yeah.."

"Thats just Lane Kim..shes one hundred percent harmless."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, thats out of the way..but where are they?"

"Mom!" Lorelai heard someone yell. Lorelai turned around and saw Rory running up to her.

"Rory!"

"Mom, I thought we were gonna meet at the house?"

"I thought so too, but you didn't show so I thought you got lost, I mean this is a new town.

"By the looks of it, in this town you take three right turns and your back in the center.."

"But still.."

"I'm sorry mom..hey Luke."

"Oh, hey Rory.."

"Mom, Lane was talking about this party tonight, can we go?"

"Actually, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go."

"Well I do."

"Good, I do too."

"Alright, I gotta get back to the diner..see you tonight."

"See ya, thanks." said Lorelai. Rory waved and Luke waved back before walking back to the diner.

"Mom, I don't know what to wear." said Rory back at their apartment.

"Rory, mommies having the same problem."

"Trying to look pretty for Luke?" Rory asked sticking her head out of her door.

"Shhhh."

When they were done, Rory was dressed in a long light blue gypsy skirt with a white tank top and her hair was in loose curls. Lorelai had on a black dress that showed off her figure perfectly, her hair was in a french braid with stands of hair coming out on the sides.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

When they arrived, everyone was dancing, laughing, getting drunk, or all three. Lorelai walked into the room and stood up against the wall.

"Psst." Lorelai looked around. "Psst." she heard again. Lorelai looked up and smiled.

"Andrew!" Andrew smiled.

"Hey Lorelai ..I thought it was all a rumor, you coming home."

"Yeah..its not."

"I can see that...you look great."

"So do you.."

"This is my wife..Betty." Andrew directed to the women on the left of him.

"Hello, nice to meet you...this is my daughter, Rory." Lorelai motioned for Rory to appear.

"Hey." said Rory walking up.

"Daughter?. Lorelai Gilmore spawned off."

"How nice." smiled Lorelai.

"Have you seen Luke, Sookie?"

"Yes actually..yesterday."

"Once again, I'm the last to know everything."

"Well, sorry about that.."

"No problem. Well we gotta go..see ya around." Andrew hugged Lorelai and left.

Lorelai looked around and saw Luke sitting on a chair.

"Hey you."

"Oh, hey."

"Parties nice."

"Yeah, I guess."

All of a sudden 'Reflecting Light' by Sam Phillips came on.

"Oh, oh, oh..I love this song, dance with me!"

"I don't dance."

"You danced with me before.." Luke glared. "Please." she pouted.

"Fine."

They started dancing. Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and he had his arms around her waist.

"I didn't forget.." said Luke.

"What?"

"The horoscope..I didn't forget."

"Oh.." Lorelai smiled. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...never mind."

"What?" Lorelai looked up. They stared into each others eyes.

"Do you think this could be a second chance..for us?" Luke paused.

"I hope so." Lorelai smiled and before she knew it, they were in a deep kiss.

Rory stood talking with Lane.

"Hey, isn't that your mom, kissing Luke Danes?" asked Lane. Rory turned around and saw her mother lock lips with the diner man. A smile crept on her face.

"Yeah..yeah thats her."

"Do they even know each other?"

"Yeah. They do."

"Thats good."

"Yeah, its good."

Rory watched her mother dance with a smile on her face. Both Lorelai and Luke's foreheads her touching. Rory smiled, her mother never looked this happy in a long time.

"Its very good."

THE END.

**Good? Horrible? Thanks for all your reviews, i hoped you liked the last chapter!**

**-Maddie**


End file.
